Conventionally, a recoding medium cartridge with a recording medium such as a magnetic tape is provided with a cartridge memory to memorize control information (administrative information) such as manufacture information like a manufacturer and manufacture number, and usage history information like a user and usage date. Because such the cartridge memory can send/receive a signal and electric power with no contact to an outside of the cartridge memory by electromagnetic induction, it is housed in a cartridge case of the recording medium cartridge (for example, see in page 2 and FIGS. 7 and 8 of Japan patent laid open publication 2001-332064).
Meantime, a cartridge memory of a conventional recording medium cartridge has a problem that a recording/reproducing apparatus cannot record/reproduce such data in a recording medium if the control information cannot be read due to damage or degradation.